


Return of the Alien Sex Gas

by quiet__tiger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: The alien sex gas takes over Ianto, and Jack has to help him. References "Day One."





	Return of the Alien Sex Gas

**Author's Note:**

> In any other fandom, I'd label this as "crack." But this is Torchwood.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 19th, 2009.

Jack was sitting at his desk trying to remember where he’d seen this particular piece of alien jetsam before when the door slammed open and Ianto strode in. He was flushed, obviously hard, and altogether entirely fuckable.

Jack’s assessment didn’t change when Ianto came around the desk and hauled him to his feet by the front of his shirt. The kiss he got pulled into was hard and sloppy and _hot_ and was all it took to get Jack as hard as Ianto was against him.

Ianto pulled back to breathe against Jack’s ear, “The alien sex gas, Jack. There were two. One came here to Cardiff, the other’s been dormant in London. It got me while I was there today--”

It was all Jack needed to hear before going back in for another kiss. He’d fuck Ianto now, poof during his orgasm, come back to life, and then help his Welshman get the alien out of him.

Sensing Jack’s acquiescence, Ianto ripped Jack’s shirt off and tried to rip off the undershirt, but Jack pushed him away so he could pull it over his head. “Jack, _please_ …”

“I’m coming, hold on.” He stripped quickly then tried to strip Ianto, but he grabbed Jack’s hands.

“Now, _please_. I can’t—I mean—I need you--”

Surging forward to kiss Ianto again, wonderfully lewdly if Ianto’s pleased moans were any indication, Jack reached for the drawer where he kept supplies. Alien sex gas or not, he didn’t want to hurt Ianto.

“No, Jack—Just use your _tongue_. Faster.”

Never one to argue at a lover’s needs, Jack spun Ianto around and pressed him down onto the desk, and Ianto unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down below his ass. Sensing the urgency in the situation, Jack only pulled them down far enough so Ianto could spread enough for him, pushed his shirt out of the way, then went to task.

No teasing this time, definitely not, just sure squeezes of his hands, strokes of his tongue, and lots of spit that would loosen Ianto enough for his cock. Ianto thrashed in pleasure as much as the position would let him, and Jack knew he had to hurry before Ianto went poof himself from the alien energy.

“ _Jack_ , please, just fuck me now, I don’t care--”

Not wanting to wait any longer, even though part of him enjoyed rimming Ianto to such frenzy, Jack stood and then used his copious amounts of precome to slick himself up a little more. “Ianto, I’m going to--”

Voice raw, Ianto commanded, “ _Now_ , Jack!”

He pushed the back of Ianto’s shirt up again then pressed inside slowly, confident in his rimming ability but still wary of hurting him. Ianto tried to shove back on to him, and Jack gave up any of his intentions to make this any more than just a fast, dirty fuck on top of his desk.

He worked his way in as fast as he could, listening to Ianto’s groaning and panting at each thrust.  
Ianto had his eyes closed, and he was even redder than he was before. Jack only hoped he got him to come first.

“Jack… Need you.”

Jack reached out with one hand and put it over top of one of Ianto’s, and curled their fingers together. Ianto opened his eyes, pupils dilated so there was hardly any blue left. Then he surged back hard onto Jack’s cock and closed his eyes again. “Ianto, Jesus…”

Tightening his grip on Ianto’s hip, Jack fucked him harder, wanting to get Ianto to come. Ianto obviously had the same idea, as the hand not held in Jack’s went under the desk to wrap around his own cock.

Jack idly wondered if Ianto’s shirt was chaffing against his chest, or if it was good there was something between his flesh and the desk, but then he realized Ianto was chanting softly, “Harder, harder, harder.”

The way Ianto’s hand was moving underneath him, Jack assumed the orders were for him, but rather than harder, he shifted the angle he was using, hopefully making it a better one for Ianto. He was rewarded with a gasp, and then more as he continued moving into and against him.

“Ianto, are you--”

A guttural, “Oh _God_ ” was the only answer to Jack’s half question, and Ianto’s whole body shuddered against the desk as he came, no doubt creating bruises on his lovely skin, but Jack didn’t think either of them cared about bruises right now.

Feeling Ianto around him, knowing that he was the one who brought his straight-laced lover to such a state, pushed Jack over the edge, orgasm spiraling inside of him until he finally came, energy radiating out from his body and into Ianto’s.

When he came back to himself, whole body tingling, he collapsed onto Ianto’s back, and pressed a wet kiss to the back of his neck. He laughed before he could help himself. “Alien sex gas, huh?”

“Well, you know, you said you wanted to role play a little more.”

“Alien sex gas.”

“Don’t say you weren’t turned on. I could _feel_ you were, I’ll have a full body bruise because of this, and I may not be able to sit down.”

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Sex was supposed to be fun, not painful.

“I’ll be fine. All worth it. I don’t think I can move, and not just because you’re heavy.”

“Hmph.” Jack finally pushed off of Ianto and pulled out slowly, still wary of hurting him. Ianto, with what looked like a lot of effort, rolled himself over and stood slowly. He was a sweaty, flushed, disheveled mess, clothing wrinkled, sweaty, and stained with come. It took all of Jack’s will power not to grab him and rub himself against him to another orgasm. Instead he asked, “Next time, can we play at something that doesn’t potentially involve death for either role? Not that this wasn’t sexy…”

“So long as I’m on top next time.”

“Oh, I have plenty ideas that require me as the sub. It’s just a matter of you being up for them.”

Ianto narrowed his eyes. “Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be.”

“You’re on.”

“I’d rather you be in.”

Ianto just rolled his eyes and Jack didn’t fight the urge to tug him close for another kiss. Role play was great, but there was still nothing better than his normal Ianto.


End file.
